Pretend
by time.forgets
Summary: "Kiss my hand," Britt whispered, breaking character only for a second and with an even greater blush spreading over my cheeks, I leant down to press my lips across her silky skin. Little Brittana.


**A.N. I needed some Brittana fluff after the angst pit that Never As Good As The First Time is becoming and the Brittana curtsy in the Glee Live performance sparked off this idea I've had for a while. Please review :) Because it's final of Glee soon and if we get a Brittana kiss I may just fall into a Brittana coma...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Or else it would just be these two all the time.**

_Best song to listen to while reading? Pretend by Lights. It's what inspired this idea originally and what may keep it going (at least until some hardcore fort building has happened)._

* * *

><p>It had been something we had done forever. Normally, people grew out of the game by the time they were ten but there was something so gorgeous and innocent and perfect about when we played; about going back to the way we were all those years ago. Years before high school and pressure and boyfriends and sexuality were even issues so while if anyone found out about our little game we would never recover, I still played because for that hour, running through Brittany's huge backyard, building forts out of sheets and saving all of her toys from mortal peril, I could escape.<p>

"My fair rescuer," Britt said as she skipped over, dropping into a curtsey so low that I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my mouth. As she glared at me from her bent over position I sobered up quickly, donning my aloof hero face and kissing the back of her hand gently. My mind flashed back to the first time I had done the same action. It had been the same house, the same time of the year and besides the current absence of Puck, the same players.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I always have to be the evil one?" Puck yelled at me and I almost told him that it was because there was no way he was being Britt's hero but said damsel in distress's yells were getting louder and louder from the end of the 'plank' so instead I poked him with my cardboard sword and told him to get on with it.<em>

_I waited until Puck's yells got so loud and scary that I could almost see the churning sea metres below Britt's trembling feet and the fear on her face from the violent rocking of the ship. I waited until she managed to squeeze a tear out before swinging past Puck and his pirate henchmen made up of Britt's stuffed toys and sweeping her off her feet, surely so close to death myself. It didn't matter though because my fair maiden was clambering up my small body, trying to cling on despite the fact that I was about to drop her on the grass and we ended up in some weird sort of piggy back right as Puck started yelling again, annoyed at how long it was taking us to orchestrate this save. Only when we were finally back on the solid floor of the ship, my cardboard sword pointed unwaveringly at Puck's throat did she finally climb down, moving to hang onto the back of my shirt. _

"_I challenge you to a duel!" I called out and Puck didn't even answer before he lunged at me with his own cardboard sword, hard and fast enough for me to scream and drop mine. I stomped my foot as he started yelling in triumph, moving towards Brittany to claim her as his prize but despite my lack of sword fighting skills, I wasn't going to let be captured by the evil pirate. With a swift upwards trajectory Puck was crumpled on the floor with his hands between his legs, yelling things at me that a five year old shouldn't know but I ignored him because Brittany was looking up at me shyly, giving me her tiny soft hand and curtseying gracefully. _

_Not knowing how to react now that the pirate was well and truly beaten, I blushed and glanced at Brittany who was looking at me expectantly. I knew I was supposed to do something but I realised that I was a terrible hero when I couldn't remember what my next line should be._

"_Kiss my hand," Britt whispered, breaking character only for a second and with an even greater blush spreading over my cheeks, I leant down to press my lips across her silky skin._

* * *

><p>I pulled back, smiling at the so familiar feel of her. As she rose up again, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes brighter than they ever were at school I couldn't help myself and I leaned in to press a hard to kiss to her delicious lips. I pulled back slightly, feeling her mouth moving to reach back to my own and I smiled feeling so much happiness in the moment that my heart was pounding like crazy. She made me crazy in all the right ways.<p>

"San," she whined once I had pulled back, leaving a few Eskimo kisses in my wake. "The hero's only just saved me; you're not supposed to kiss me yet."

I want to say screw being the hero anymore, screw pretending, let's go up and get our sweet lady kisses on but this time we get to just pretend for a little while is beautiful and I find that I can't give that up, not even for sweet lady kisses.

"Pardon my forwardness, milady," I say, pulling away from her suddenly and bowing with a coy smile. "It's was quite improper of me."

But she jumped onto me, her mouth insistent and warm and so amazing on mine that I let the weight of her drag us down to the soft grass. As her hand started to run up my thigh I knew that whatever perils we were going to face would have to wait.


End file.
